


Comfort Zone

by one_big_dreamer



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, a/b/o dynamics, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_big_dreamer/pseuds/one_big_dreamer
Summary: Also better described as "The Five Times Whiskey Comforted You And The One Time You Comforted Him"
Relationships: Agent Whiskey/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribbledGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbledGhost/gifts).



**_One_ **

There were few things in the world Jack truly hated, but one of them was seeing his favourite Omega in distress.  
Every time he saw it happen he wanted nothing more than to scoop you up in his arms and give you all the comfort you needed, but he knew he couldn't and because of that, he never slept well on the nights he knew you were still shaken from whatever had transpired that day.  
Though he knew he couldn't impose himself on you like that, with you being an unmated Omega and him being an Alpha who'd lost a mate because he wasn't there to protect her.

But the Fates seemed to take pleasure in torturing him as Champ had had the bright idea a few months back to make you his standard tactic in the chair whenever he went on field missions. Which he did not necessarily mind if it didn't also mean that you had to come out with him in the field sometimes.  
Which had led to the current situation the two of you currently found yourselves in.

It should have been a simple stake out mission. Watch targets, get intel and be gone, but things had quickly taken a turn for the worse, when one of the goons had taken a second look at the car you two were in and had decided you needed to be eliminated, resulting in you being chased with blazing guns until Jack had, by some kind of miracle, been able to shake them off by turning the car into a small alley where you'd dumped it on Ginger's advice and made your way back to the small airport were the jet would pick you up.

Once back there, Jack blamed himself for putting you in danger.  
Yes, of course, you were a capable agent, but that didn't mean he liked putting your life on the line, to see you in these kind of situations and only just escaping from them.  
Pacing back and forth by the pool table, he could see you were texting Ginger –your girl in the chair for this particular mission– through your glasses and briefly he wondered what the subject was, though you were no doubt briefing her about the mission, filling her in on details she might've missed.

The entire way back to the jet, you hadn't said a word to him. Either out of shock or because you were mad at him, maybe even both and he couldn't blame you. He had screwed it up pretty good.

 _Why hadn't he noticed they'd been on to you? Why had the gunner mechanisms slipped right under his nose until they came out to blow you to pieces? Why had he made such a rookie mistake? Surely he would've known these things by now so,_ **_why?_** _Why had things gone this badly?_

"Whiskey?"

Your voice brought him back to reality and the look on your face shattered his heart.  
You look so hurt so _scared_ and it was his fault. He'd put you in mortal danger because he'd let his attention falter.

"Yes darlin'?"

 _Come on Daniels, be strong,_ he thought to himself. _If you can do anything right, it's at least take the critism she has._

"Could you scent me? Please?"

_What?_

The question instantly knocked all the air from his lungs. From all the words that he had expected to come out of your mouth, these were surely not it and for a moment he was rendered completely speechless.

Why you wanted him to scent you right now was an absolute mystery to him, but he wasn't going to deny you. Not when he had been wanting to do it for so long.

"Uhhh sure, mind if I sit behind ya?"

As you shook your head with a slight smile, he made his way over to the sofa you'd been sitting on and got the both of you in a comfortable position and noticed, that as soon as he'd touched you, the smell of your distress sligthly lessend, making him smile. Strange how such little touch seemed to calm you down immediately.

Tracing his fingers over your scent glands, he looked down at you as you relaxed into him, trying to get as close to him as possible and a feeling of both pride and joy surged through him and even though he still didn't understand why you had asked him to scent you, he couldn't be more happy that you had.

He continued his ministrations until he felt your breathing even out and he realised you'd fallen asleep against his chest. You looked so peaceful, with your eyes closed, lips parted ever so slightly and all the worries you had just minutes prior seemed to have melted away completely.

And for a moment, Jack wished this moment would never end.

That he could forever bask in the peaceful silence, the knowledge you trusted him enough that you would fall asleep on his chest and the thought that maybe, he could be enough of an Alpha for you.

* * *

**_Two_ **

There were times he was completely fine with other people handling business like locking up the bad guys, but today was one of those days that he wanted to beat the culprit to pulp.

As you'd gotten better at field work, you had been coupled with Tequila to gather some intel on one of the bigger business people in the world. The mission itself had been a success, but whilst browsing the necessary files, you had found something that had deeply unsettled you and from what Tequila had told him, you had hidden yourself in your office ever since you'd gotten back, with the claim you just needed some time to gather your bearings. So now he was on his way to your office where you'd been hiding the past few hours.

When he knocked on your door he heard a soft "come in" which he knew he'd only heard because of his enhanced Alpha senses and through the door, he could tell you were still distraught by whatever you had found on that hard drive.

When he opened the door he was greeted by a sight he might've found pretty adorable if he didn't know the state of mind you were in. You had sought refuge in on of the big chairs you kept in your office –claiming they were better than couches– and had curled yourself in a position with your knees tightly tucked under your chin and your arms tightly wound around them, slowly rocking back and forth.

"Hey, how're you feelin'? Tequila told me what happend."he asked as he made his way over to you, but he kept a small distance between him and you, not wanting to invade your space and make you uncomfortable.

Your red rimmed eyes told him you'd been crying, and not too long ago, most likely.

"You need something? Water, some blankets, anything?"

The far too familiar feeling of his stomach dropping into that endless pit began to settle within him. He hated feeling like this. Seeing you so clearly in distress and in need of the comfort of an Alpha. _Your_ Alpha and there came a certain sadness with that feeling, knowing you needed an Alpha and knowing he wasn't yours.  
Hell, he was doubting he ever would be. It wasn't likely.

But he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try to be there for you.

"Water would be wonderful," your hoarse voice brought him back to reality and he wondered why he got so lost in his thoughts everytime he found himself alone with you as he made his way over to the pitcher you always kept in your office and before he knew it, his thoughts had drifted back to that one faithful mission that had ended with you falling asleep on his chest.

Despite all that happened that day, you still trusted him enough to ask him to scent you.  
Fuck, you had even fallen asleep on his chest!

As he turned back around to offer you the cup with water he saw you had changed your position from the tight fuetes, to draping yourself over the armrests of the chair, with your legs over one of them, while your back rested against the other.

"You know, you look adorable in that position."  
The words left his mouth as soon as he'd thought of them.

_Fuck. Why did I say that out loud? Fucking why?_

Luckily, most of his worries disappeared when you gave him a chuckle and one of the softest smiles he'd ever seen on your face.  
And it stayed there, even after he'd handed you the cup and you had slowly started drinking.

When you thanked him, Jack couldn't help but to feel prideful. He was providing for his Omega– Fuck, shit, no.

An Omega.

He scolded himself for forgetting the two of you weren't a couple. Why did he keep over looking that simple detail?

"Whiskey? Is something… is something wrong? You were mumbling…"

"No, don't worry sugar. Just reminded of some paperwork that's left at New York Headquarters. That is all." He hesitated a second before he continued. "Need anythin' else? Or will you be fine?"

A silence filled the room, but it was not an uncomfortable one as you kept the cup close to your lips, tapping it as you thought about the question.

"I think I'll be fine for now, thank you," you trailed off and stared into a void far behind him, but as he turned around to leave you be, you spoke again.

"On a second thought, could you hold me for a little while? If you can't because you're busy, I understand though…"

The way your face fell ever so slightly, broke Jack's heart. Yes he was, like you said, pretty busy, but to him, your comfort came first, paperwork be damned.

"Of course I can. I'm not that busy anyway. I've got time."

Scooping you up bridal style, he took your place in the giant chair and you instantly curled up in his lap, trying to get as close as possible to him and a prideful feeling filled his chest once again. A pride only you seemed capable of bringing out of him.

As he wrapped his arms around you, you crooned happily, nuzzling a little further into him.  
Strange, how such a little gesture could bring a smile to his face, but he wasn't going to complain as he watched you slowly dose off, just like the first time.

While he watched you, his fingers slowly tracing nonsensical patterns on your forearms, the nagging thought of the fact that you weren't his, started to come back.

Jack knew it was selfish of him to think of you like that. As his, when he'd already lost a mate once. Who was to say he wouldn't lose you too?  
Who was to say that you wouldn't disappear as soon as he let his guard down even a little? That you were just a dream, to good to be true?

But as hard as he tried to push those thoughts away, they kept lingering in some dark crevice of his mind, silently taunting him as he tried to enjoy the sight of you, softly crooning and on the verge of sleep in his lap.

* * *

**_Three_ **

When and how Jack had found himself in this old diving bar, he didn't know. Something had led him here, some kind of voice in the back of his head that had told him he needed to be here, though heavens may tell why, because he didn't have the faintest clue as he sipped a way at his coke –his first non-alcoholic drink in a bar since long– and let his eyes go over the customers. He had spotted you a few minutes ago and he hadn't been surprised. All roads seemed to lead back to you, no matter which one he took.  
Not that he thought it to be a bad thing.

But the Alpha in the corner of the bar that somehow triggered a protctive response in him.  
He had seen them a couple of times earlier as he had let his eyes go around the bar and at first he hadn't thought much of it, but his eyes had kept coming back to them as they loitered around.

But as he kept coming backJack slowly realised why the unknown Alpha was riling him up. They were looking around the room for an Omega like they were conquests, something that had never sat right with him and as he followed their gaze, he learned they had set their sights on you. A realisation that made his heart drop into his stomach.

And though he knew you were capable of handling things yourself, he decided to keep an eye on you anyway. Just in case he needed to step in.

As Jack downed the rest of his coke, the other Alpha slowly made their way over to where you were sitting at the bar, nursing your own drink and he could immediately tell that as soon as you had noticed them, their presence made you uncomfortable, something they seemed to gloat over from where he was sitting.

As he watched the Alpha interact with you, he felt a strong posssessiveness settle within him. It made him want to get you away from them, make it clear that you were his and his alone -even though that wasn't true-, but the feeling soon changed into anger when he saw how you had to swat the other Alpha off of you when hey touched your arm which was when Jack decided he'd had enough of the other Alpha. No one was going to treat you like that. No one and he'd be damned if he ever caught himself treating you like that either.

"Is that the way you treat an Omega, _Moonshine_? You're a damn shame to every single Alpha is this room," he said as he put himself between you and the creep, visually obstructing you from your assailant and even though Jack was absolutely seething about the way they treated you, he did his best to keep his voice calm, though he made no attempt to hide his anger as he heard you silently sigh in relief behind him, while the Alpha in front of him seemed taken aback and confused as if they didn't know what had warranted Jack's interruption.

"What?" they chuckled a little nervously, "Jealous I snatched the best Omega from right under your nose? Get a fucking grip man." they said, finishing last of their drink whilst they kept a nervous eye on Jack.

Behind him, you cringed at the other Alpha's comment and Jack had to restrain himself from slamming the idiots head through the bar,. He had no interest in starting a bar fight and breaking down half of the establishment in the process simply because one Alpha couldn't take a hint, so instead he puffed his chest up, making himself as intimidating as he could.

"You didn't 'snatch' anyone away from under anyone's nose," he said through gritted teeth as he gripped them by their collar. "What you are doing is harassment."

"These Omegas just don't know what they want," they interrupted him, though their voice was shaking and Jack reconised an undercurrent of fear. "Nothing wrong with a little pushing."  
His anger only rose further at that comment and it took him all of his discipline, not to slam their head into the bar and the nearest wall in hopes of teaching them a lesson.

"Pushing is too nice of a word for what you're doing." He spat, "they know _exactly_ what they want and you are not going to push them over their boundaries. Now I suggest you leave my Omega the fuck alone and get out of this place before I beat you to pulp."  
His voice was but a whisper, but the anger and hate were dripping off his words in heaps as he slowly let go of the other Alpha's collar as they backed away and quickly scurried out of the bar.

As he watched them leave the bar, so did the anger leave his body and as he turned to you, there was only concern in his expression.

"Are you a'right? Sorry if I uhhh, if I scared you…"

"I am fine Whiskey… Tha- thank you."

There fell a silence between you as you flagged the bartender and paid for whatever you had consumed there. A silence that continued for a few moments even after you'd done just that and Jack could tell you were going to say something, though he wouldn't be able to guess for the world what it would be.

"Whiskey?" you started, a little uncertain of yourself, but seemingly determined to get the question out.  
"Do you really think of me like that? As your Omega?"

As the words left your mouth, the realisation dawned on him that, in his anger, he had slipped up. Called you his.

_Well done Daniels. You fucking blew it. You fucked it up._

"Uhhh yeah. I erh- I do," he stammered as he inwardly scolded himself for making the situation only worse.  
Where was his confidence when he needed it the most? Where was his fucking filter and why did it always seem to disappear when he was around you?

But he was saved from more gloomy thoughts as you smiled up at him. The same smile you had given him so many times when he'd gotten you coffee on a long day or a burrito when you'd forgotten to bring some food for yourself.

"Do- do you mind?"

"No," you said as you shook your head, that same smile still around your lips. "I don't mind at all."

Relief washed over Jack as he heard those words. Maybe, just maybe he hadn't screwed up that much after all.

There fell another short but comfortable silence between the two of you as on of your hands found one of his and started to play with his fingers. It was in that momment Jack wondered if maybe, this was all a dream and that soon, he would wake up, perhaps on a mission, perhaps in his own bed, but without you. That none of this had ever happened, that you were still as far away as he'd first thought you.

"Shall we get out of here?" you asked him, pulling him back to reality as you made ready to go outside, "I've had enough of this place." and with a smile, Jack nodded, still not quite sure if he was awake or floating inside of a dream that seemed too good to be true while he followed you to the door.

Once outside, he wrapped a protective arm around you, pulling you just a little closer to him wanting to make sure for himself that this was real, that you were real, that _this_ was really happening and he chuckled as you nudged yourself even closer to his side.

"Is that more comfortable?" He teased.  
You playfully huffed at his question, but you didn't answer as he gently ran his fingers over the gland in your neck, slowly covering you in his scent. A temporary mark of the fact that you were now his, but it was enough.

_He was your Alpha. At long last, but he was yours and you were his Omega_   
~~……………………………………………………………………………~~   
**_Four_ **

There were many perks that came with being a Statesman. A royal salary, good housing, a lot of secrets and nightmares. A _lot_ of nightmares.

It had been late when Jack had returned from his mission; and with you back as his tactic in the chair at Statesman, you had both decided to spend the night together in one of the panic rooms they had installed, should one of their agents suddenly be tackled by their rut or heat.  
Though that was not the case for either of you, they were luckily also a good place to spend the night if you were too tired to go home.

Neither you or Jack had bothered to take off much of the clothing you were already wearing, not having brought any sleeping attire and once under the covers, you had quickly curled up in one another and like that, you'd fallen asleep.

Jack had never been a heavy sleeper and most of the time he slept the through the night, but tonight, something had woken him up.  
Your body was still laying beside him. Your absence couldn't have been it.

As his eyes searched the dark room for any clues as for why he had woken up so all of a sudden, his ears picked up on a very faint sound, that even with his enhanced Alpha senses was hard to hear and then he picked it up again, the sound a little louder this time, but he still could not make out the source nor what it was supposed to mean.

Sitting up in the hopes of being able to better identify the sound when he should hear it again, he felt your arms faintly protest against his movement, making him smile.

"I ain't goin' anywhere. Don't worry," he whispered, trying not to wake you up and gently stroked two fingers over your cheek.

Which was the moment when he heard the sound again, but now it was loud and clear to him what it was and where it came from. You were whimpering in fear.  
He immediately ruled out the possibility that you were awake due to how steady your breathing had been a few moments ago and quickly came to the conclusion you were having a nightmare.

"(Y/N)?" He asked, slowly shaking your shoulder in a fruitless attempt to wake you up as the smell of your fear became stronger with every passing moment and your whimpers got more and more frequent.

"(Y/N), wake up. Please."  
Panic started to rise in his chest but he knew it wouldn't help if he let it get the better of him. There had to be something he could do if they didn't wake up, right?

An idea sprung in his mind and slowly, he sank back down on the mattress, he pulling you as close as possible to him and hoping to the high heavens it would help something with whatever nightmare your were having.

"I am right here darlin'," he whispered into the crown of your head as he slowly rocked both of your bodies back and forth in a steady rythm.

"It's alright, I've got you. I've got you," he murmured, continuing to rock you back and forth whispering sweet nothings into the crown of your hair as your whimpers finally seemed to die down, but the smell of fear that was pouring off of you didn't fade and as he continued to whisper to you, rocking you back and forth, he noticed your muscles tensing under him, causing Jack to hold you just a little tighter, but not so much that it would be restricting.

He could feel you were actively starting to try to push him off of you, but he would not let you, knowing it was the fear of whatever was happing in your mind right now that wanted you to get away from him and then, with a scream on his name in utter terror, you finally woke up. Chest heaving under the intense circumstances you had just been pulled from, tears rolling over your cheeks.

"J- Jack?" Your voice was merely a whisper, but one he'd heard you and he knew what that question meant.

"I'm right here sweetheart, I ain't going anywhere."

Letting out a sigh of relief, you nuzzled your nose into his chest and Jack slowly scented you, hoping it would help to calm you down and as you laid there, your breath slowly returning to a normal and steady rythm, one of your hand found his free one and gave it a small squeeze and he returned the gesture.

"Please tell me I've woken up," you spoke onto his chest, not having enough energy to look up to him.

"It's okay," Jack assured you, "you're wide awake. You just had a nightmare. Wanna tell me what it was? Or is it to early for that?"

There fell a silence over you, your breath keeping its steady descent until the fanning of your breath over his chest told him you were close to falling asleep again.

"Tomorrow… Sleep now…" you managed to get out and he could tell you were quickly drifting off. Hopefully into a peaceful slumber

And with that you both fell back asleep. Feeling protected and safe by the presence of the other.

* * *

**_Five_ **

Somedays, the smell of blood, dust and death was as easy to shake as anything, but today Jack felt like he wouldn't be able to shake the smell as easily as he did other days as he searched around the fresh rubble of the collapsed building for the man Statesman had been trying to capture for the past few months.

A few feet behind him you were also shuffling through the debris looking for the same target, but judging by the sounds he heard from your direction, he figured you hadn't found any tangible lead either.

"Hey Tequila," Jack heard you say over the comms, "How's that map of yours looking, can't find a damn thing in this fucking mess," you huffed as you moved a big block of concrete aside, revealing a small cave, created by the building when it had collapsed in on itself, but to your displeasure, it was empty.

Jack heard the other agent chuckle from behind his desk. "Gotta say, ain't much to see here either. Looks like we're as lost as stoned wallabies in a wheatfield."

"Great. First time in weeks I finally have a lead on the fucker, he slips from right under my nose. _Again_."

"We'll find him, don't worry," Jack assured you but you snorted in response.

"I don't just want to find him Whiskey, I want him in cuffs and in jail. Or dead." you muttered the last part, but Jack understood your reasoning.  
The man had harmed many people and probably killed even more and you wouldn't be sad to personally make him leave this world.

"Let's keep lookin' then, fucker can't be far. And Tequila, say it as soon as you see something strange, yeah?"

"You bet it Whiskey."

As you searched through the mess with raised guns, neither of you noticed the shadowy figure that was slowly following you. Carefully, like a tiger waiting to pounce it's target.

"Fucking hell, wish I'd put a tracker on the motherfucker last time I saw him," you said as you turned the, fuck who knew how manieth piece of debris, only to find the space behind it empty.

"I can't fucking believe he got away. We were _this_ close to finally putting an end to it!" you outed your frustrations as you kicked a piece of rubble away from you and sat down on one of the bigger pieces of concerete, gun held loosely in your hands as you pointed down.

Jack shared your feelings, though perhaps not as deeply. You had been on the case since Statesman had opened the damn thing and he could only imaginge how immensely frustrated you were about him getting away for the fuck if he knew how manieth time.

"Guys," you heard Tequila over the comm. He sounded worried. "Somethin' gettin' a movin' on your six Whiskey."

But as Jack turned to point his gun at whatever had been on the move behind him, some force knocked him over, immediately slamming his weapon out of his hands and he heard you cry out his name in shock.

His assailant wasted no time in gathering his punches and quickly jabbed Jack in his ribs and on his nose, the pain and tears that resulted only disorienting him further as he tried his hardest to get a hold of his attacker as they rolled through the debris, the situation quickly worsening as the dust that flew up from them fighting burning in his eyes.

Though he did manage to land a good few hits on his attacker, he knew he'd lost the fight and was proven right as the other managed to twist his arm behind his back in a compromising position and forced him to sit on his knees as the attacker pressed a knife point against his throat, keeping themself hidden behind Jack's body.

The puzzled look on your face asked the same silent question he had.

_Why wasn't he dead yet? Why had they not slit his throat when they easily could?_

The answer came soon however when they spoke up from behind him.

"(Y/N), such a silly, silly little Omega, did you really think I was going to let myself be caught that easily?" The voice was sneering yet it had an o so sweet undertone that made Jack's skin crawl with disgust.

You said nothing but the way your expression changed as soon as the man spoke up told him everything he needed to know.  
The target had found you and now he had some devious plan Jack didn't want to know the details of.

"What do you want?" your voice sounded steady, but Jack could smell the undercurrent of fear on you and he was sure the other man could too.  
It was clear to him this was not the first time the two of you had been over this and he could only guess what it had been about.

"You know exactly what I want little one. Just give it to me and I'll let your friend here go, unharmed." His voice was no longer sneering, but the sweet undertone was still there.

"Walk to hell. I'll never give it to you. I'd rather die."

"Oh I am sure you would," he chuckled, "But would you let your friend here die for it too?"

So that was his game. Jack knew you cared more about others than you did for yourself at times and somehow, the man behind him had figured that out too and now used it against you.

"Let him go first," you said, slightly raising the gun you had helt in a deathgrip since the man had first attacked.  
Jack could tell you weren't about to give him the intel he was so clearly and so desperately after, but he wondered if the trick would work.

It did not.

"(Y/N), do you think me naïve?" the man sounded slightly offended, but he could tell it was fake. He was toying with you. "You'd put a bullet in my head as soon as my face would come clear. No, you are going to give me the intel first, _then_ I'll let him go."

As you raised you gun higher, Jack could tell what idea had formed in your mind, but he could also tell that you were terrified of executing it.

You were going to kill him.

The realisation was probably more reassuring than it should have been. He knew that in any other circumstance, he'd be terrified of the idea of getting shot, solely for both of you to escape with your lives (technically) and he wondered why that was. Was it because the world would be saved because of it? Or simply because he trusted you would make the right decision?

"I know you Omega, you care too much about others, you know that?" the man mocked you, "I should have known that after the first time I tried getting it out of you. So, what is it going to be? Is he going to die, or are you going to be good for me and tell me what I want, hmmm?"

The terrified look on your face broke his heart and he knew you were recalling all of your training in that moment. Every terrifying experience flashing before your eyes and none of them could have prepared you for this scenario. None of them and while your hands were steady as a rock, your whole body was shaking from the fear that coursed through your veins and as there fell a silence, Jack felt the knife slowly pressing harder into hîs neck.

"Time is ticking little one."

There were another few seconds of silence where you looked at him with pleading eyes if he couldn't do something that would make it that you wouldn't have to shoot him, but there was no other way.  
All he could give you was a reassuring nod as you cocked your gun at his head again.

"He is going to die."

Those were the last words Jack heard before he heard your gun go off and felt the strangely familiar sting of the bullet entering his head and not a second later, everything around him fell into nothingness.

He was dead.

* * *

  
When he had exactly regained conciousness, Jack wasn't sure.  
What he was sure of however, was that his head was hurting so damn much that he felt like he was having a hang over from a night of heavy drinking, though he could swear he had not done any drinking to that extent for at least the past month. Unless he'd gotten black out drunk last night with his friends. He couldn't remember.

But aside from all the things he remembered and didn't remember from that night, he was sure of one thing, the machine that was whirring around his head did not ease his headache and it surely did not help with him trying to remember what the fuck happend last night.

Slowly he also began to register other things around him like the sound of a nurse -He was pretty sure it was a nurse-, shooing someone out of the room, another person walking around in the room, though he could not possibly tell if they were from the nurse or from someone else as the bright LED lights burned on his eyelids.

And as the whirring around his head subsided, he got the nagging feeling in the back of his mind he was forgetting something, but no matter how hard he tried to remember it, he couldn't figure out for the life of him what it was.

Then the bed -was it even a bed he was lying on? It felt awfully straight now that he thought about it- he was lying on slowly turned him up, he felt heavier than he'd ever been in his life, like someone had knocked him out and he was waking up several days later from the hit.

When he finally opened his eyes, the lights were even brighter than they had been when he had his eyes closed but to his pleasant surprise, they adjusted quickly after blinking a couple of times.

Aside from the nurse who was now standing in front of him, Jack didn't see anyone else in the room and assumed that whomever he'd heard earlier had left or the footsteps had belonged to the nurse, like he had first thought.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," she said with a half hearted chuckle and he couldn't tell if she was making a joke or not as she held up a slightly faded polaroid, depicting a heavily pregnant woman with a bonding mark.

He was sure he knew her from somewhere and his suspiscion was confirmed when she asked if he knew the woman in the photo.

"Well she sure is pretty," he said as he looked a little closer at the photo in front of him.

"She's your wife. She died in a store shootout."

Suddenly he felt like he'd been shot in his chest and for a second he could swear up and down that he saw the woman in the picture move and hear a sweet voice telling him she was just going to get something from the store. She'd be back before he could miss her.

But she couldn't have been further from the truth. She never returned from that faithful trip and Jack felt all the feelings of grief coming back, hitting him like a truck on the highway.

Loneliness, guilt, anger. It washed all over him in waves and he felt like he was going to drown in them.

Then the image of a person he vaguely remembered, flashed in his mind. A therapist maybe? He would say so, but not for sure.

Then A familiar face popped up. One he knew he'd seen many times but his brain refused to place it.

Then it popped up again. And again. And again.

It was you.  
From the first time he'd seen you at the distillery to the first time you'd been his tactic in the chair, to your first mission together in the field, to the first time you'd asked him to scent you, to that one night at a bar and finally, the image of you holding a gun pointed at his head sprung into his mind.

You'd shot him.

You'd shot him because you refused to put the lives of other people on the line. You'd been willing to sacrifice him, for the rest of the world.

"Where are they?" Jack didn't exactly know how he knew it, but he knew you needed comfort. _His_ comfort.

"Ginger where are they?" he pressed, but the younger agent did not seem impressed by it. Instead she looked concerned, almost sad.

"When- when we found you, you nearly wouldn't have made it," she began cautiously, carefully choosing her words as she continued. "In the ensueing fight after they'd shot you they forgot to apply the gel. We had to subdue them in order to be able to help you. They went hysterical when the drugs wore off, though I have been informed that they've gone into a catatonic state about a few hours ago. Tequila has tried to get them out of it but so far nothing has worked."

You were close to Tequila, but Jack knew it wasn't his comfort you needed. You needed to see him. See with your own eyes that he was alive and well, that he had survived.

"What about the target?"

"Dead. They practically tore him apart with their bare hands. Believe me it was not pretty to see the end result."

Those words fell heavy on him. He knew you could be dangerous if someone you loved was in danger, but this? He'd never thought you capable of going this feral.  
Sure, he wouldn't put it past you to anihilate anyone who had dared to touch you family, though he had to admit he had seen that only once.

"We put them in a panic room two floors below us, Tequila will be just outside," she informed him, looking at something on her notepad.

Guessing he was dismissed, Jack left the infirmary and went for the floor Ginger had directed him to as her words played back in his mind.

_They practically ripped him apart with their bare hands… Believe me you do not want to see the results of that statement._

And believe her he did. There weren't many things he couldn't handle, but given his and Gingers tolerance were nearly on the same level, he would take her word for it and not go looking for the pictures, though he was sure he would see them in the debriefing anyway. If there was going to be one.

As he turned a corner on the designated floor, he saw Tequila, just like Ginger had said he would be.  
The smell of distress hung thick in the air and Jack was convinced that if it were any thicker, he'd be able to touch it, but if someone had asked him if the smell was yours or Tequila's, he would not have been able to say which was which. He guessed it was a combination of both.

"How are they?" Jack asked as he approached the younger agent, the smell of fear and distress clearly rolling off of him in waves.

"Still in the same state as they were an hour ago. Gotta say I'm worried. What if they don't get out of it?"

"Not gonna happen Tequila, I promise." He assured him, though he wasn't as certain of his own words as he would like to be. "Is it locked?"

Tequila shook his head as he stepped aside to let Jack past and he could only imagine what the younger agent was going through.  
You had been close with him since your first day at Statesman and had been the one to show you most of the ropes before you'd met him. Losing you would be a hard hit for the young agent.  
As it would be for him, but he refused to let that thought live in the forefront of his mind.

As he entered the room, he saw you were curled up in one of the corners. Knees drawn to your chest as thight as possible with your arms wrapped over your knees, clothes, hands and face still stained with the blood of the man you had killed.

Jack called your name, but you showed no visible reaction and called you again when he approached you, but you still didn't give him any clues you were acknowledging he was there, right in front of you.

Crouching down, he softly placed a hand on your upper arm, his thumb running circles over the bloodstained fabric, Tequila's words playing over and over again.  
 _What if you wouldn't be able to snap out of it?_

"It's alright sugar, I'm right here. Alive and well."

In your eyes, Jack saw something of recognision, but it was barely a flicker, before it disappeared again.

"I'm so proud of you. You did what had to be done. You saved the world." His voice was soft as he traced his hand further up your arm, to your scent gland, slowly running his fingers over it, hoping it would help to bring you out of your catatonic state.

"Jack?" Your voice was nearly inaudible and it was only thanks to his Alpha senses, that he'd picked up on the sound. "Is it- is it really… you?"  
You sounded so uncertain of yourself, as if you were living in a dream you could wake up from any moment, as if he would disappear if you truly believed he was there, right in front of you.

"Yes Darlin'. I'm right here. And I ain't going anywhere."

Slowly, your started to loosen your grip on yourself and Jack found himself faintly smiling as you cautiosly reached for his face, your touch ever so soft as you felt his skin under your fingertips, barely being able to believe he was real.  
And as one hand cradled one side of his face, you slowly brought your other hand to his face as well, caressing his cheaks with your thumbs, still not believing he was actually sitting in front of you.

The next moment was more of a blur than anything else. One second he was still sitting in front of you with your hands cupping his face, the next you had knocked him flat on his back, sobbing and hugging him like he would disappear if you let go of him.

"I thought I lost you. Thought I fucking lost you Jack."  
Tears flowed freely from your eyes, wetting his shirt and probably staining it with the blood that came loose with them, but he couldn't care less.

"Ginger- the Alpha Gel- I thought I was too late-" The rest of the sentence was incomprehensible to Jack, but he didn't comment on it, knowing you needed to let go of everything, so he just held you, listening as you rambled, sometimes more comprehensible than other times as he gently scented you, knowing it would calm you down.

After what seemed like hours, your sobbing finally subsided, while the rambles had stopped somewhat earlier as you laid exhausted on Jack's chest, feeling safe. Finally.

As he traced his fingers along your spine, your breathing slowly came down from its rapid pace.

"There you go, that's my Omega," he said, bringing his other hand up to start scenting you once again. "I'm not leaving you, I promise," he answered your silent question as you managed to squeeze him even harder than you were already doing.

"uhmpf, I'd like to be able to breath sweetheart," he teased and immediately your grip on him loosend, your eyes, red from crying, staring shocked into his own.

"Sorry- I just-" your voice was small and as soon as you spoke you felt like crying again. "I just still can't believe you made it."

"Hey, shhh, shhh, that's okay. I was just teasin', okay?" Jack said, still stroking your back and you huffed.

"Not funny."

A silence fell over the room as you continued to hold eachother, relishing in eachothers scent and not planning to go anywhere without eachother.

* * *

**_One_ **

To say he was tired, would be an understatement as Jack walked through the door of your shared appartment.  
He loved the world, he truly did, but at times like these he wondered if it was all worth it.  
Was it worth it to keep fighting another day if the next big bad would pop up not a day later or even during their fight of the first one. It never seemed to end.

Though it was not only the evil that was on his mind as the pictures of the debrief falshed in his mind again.  
So many innocent lives had been lost and yes, he knew it could have been much worse, but they were still dead. Still gone. Still too many lives lost and it was taking a toll on him.

He called out your name as he entered the living room. It felt so strange, so alien to come home, _to come home_ , as if he had not just seen more death and distruction than any human should see in a life time, to come _home_ when so many people had lost theirs in the moment it took one snapping their fingers.

It was so strange, to find a place of peace, when the world around him seemed to always be at war.

He found you sitting on the couch, bathing in the warm sunlight that shone through the window, reading a book, not yet aware of his presence.

"Hey sweetheart," he said as he slowly wrapped his arm around your shoulders from behind, burying his face in the crook of your neck and placed a soft kiss there.  
You softly hummed in response as you put down your book, taking his Stetson with it as you laid them beside you and moved a hand up to muss through his hair.

"Hard day?"

It was more of a rethorical question than anything else but he still gave you a response as he kept placing soft kisses in your neck and softly scenting you.

"C'mere cowboy," you urged, him softly tugging his hair.

"But I already am," he murmerd, slightly groaning as he felt the pull in his roots and continued his ministrations.

"Jack, come sit your ass on the couch," you demanded with a giggle.

 _Always so stubborn_ , you thought, _always fighting for the world to spin another day. Always forgetting that it was okay to ask to be able to rest sometimes, to recharge and gather his bearings._

As Jack sat down on the couch, there seemed to fall a weight of off his shoulders, one that had been building and building and was now finally released. He felt lighter than he had ever been in his life, like his body could be blown from the couch if you just so much as breathed in his direction.

Placing yourself in his lap, you put a kiss on his nose, followed by one on his forehead and then one on his lips, which he happily returned.

"What would I do without ya?" he sighed as you broke apart, your gaze filled with nothing but love for the man in front of you.

"I don't know… Crash and burn?"

"Definitely," he stated, moving in to kiss you once again and you were not going to deny him.  
This kiss was everything but energetic as you two lazily slotted your lips together in a kiss filled with nothing but love and adoration for the other.

Yes sometimes the world could be an ugly place, one of war, death and destruction, but it was also a place where you could find love, peace and light. And sometimes, you could find it in the smallest of moments and in the most unexpected places.

And for now, the world seemed perfectly at peace, with you in his lap, kissing him like time had ceased to exist and the worries of the world had fallen past you like silent snowflakes out of the sky.

It was perfect. And neither you or Jack ever wanted the moment to stop as you kept kissing to forget the world around you.


End file.
